


Banner Tibbs for my facebook page

by marlislash



Category: NCIS
Genre: Banner, M/M, Tibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash





	Banner Tibbs for my facebook page

[](http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/546/clq3.jpg/)  
Uploaded with [ImageShack.us](http://imageshack.us)


End file.
